Lady of the Lake
"Lady of the Lake" (also known as "Spirit of Avalon") is the twenty-fiftth episode of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. ''It is the first part of the season two's finale, concluded in "The Last Dance" ("The One Jewel"), and features the song "Heart of Magic". The Jewel Riders must travel to the Heart of Avalon to prevent the prophecy of the Fortune Jewel from coming true. However, Lady Kale and Morgana are determined to arrive there first, leading to to the beginning of the final battle between the forces of light and dark for the control of Avalon. And after a magical showdown between Gwen and Kale, only one of them will be still standing... Plot summary With six Wizard Jewels found and secured inside the Jewel Box, the Jewel Riders go to find the Grandfather Travel Tree in order to save Merlin. They receive the Jewels from Queen Anya and King Jared at the Crystal Palace and head to the Forests of Arden together with the boys of the Pack. They go through the forest and discuss plans. The boys use their Forest Stones to ask the trees to lead them to the Grandfather Tree. The girls add their powers to reveal the path, show that their hearts are true, and to light the way. A beam of light appears in the sky, showing where the Tree is. Meanwhile, Lady Kale tracks down and spots it first and lands nearby. Kale and Morgana try open a wild magic portal, but the Tree says that only Merlin can use it. In response, Kale starts attacking it without mercy with her Dark Stone. (Elsewhere, the group hears the trees calling for help and they go faster.) The Tree says that evil may not enter the Heart of Avalon. Kale attacks until the weakened Tree finally opens a portal. Once she flies in by Grimm, the Tree explodes. Upon arrival, Morgana starts absorbing power from magic mist there. The group finally reaches the nearly-dead tree. The heroes use the Sun Stone and Forest Stones to help it and Tamara adds her Heart Stone and heals the Tree, which tells them to hurry and opens a portal. Tamara and Shadowsong are first through the portal, with the other girls and Archie following, but the boys fail to get through. The girls ride the wild magic and it is nice and smooth, unlike normal, until it gets rough again. Gwenevere is the last through and the others ride over to meet her. Tamara touches the lake and says it is like pure magic. Suddenly, they are attacked by Lady Kale and Morgana firing energy bolts. The attacks keep coming and the group tries to avoid the blasts. Told by Fallon and Tamara to get away and save the Wizard Jewels, Gwen and Sunstar escape at the last moment before the rest are turned to crystal statues by the witches' magic. Morgana sends Kale after the Princess and the Jewels. With a guidance from Arienda, Gwenevere gets to a misty magic lake and traverses it via a boat to a magical island, the Heart of Avalon. At the end of her journey, Lady of the Lake (the Spirit of Avalon) speaks to her and gives her the magic of Avalon in the form of a staff. Gwen is shown a prophecy of being crowned the Queen of Avalon and of her final task awaiting her before it can happen. She needs to forge a jewel for the staff out of the Wizard Jewels in the Center of the Wild Magic. Upon returing from the island, Gwenevere is instantly found and chased down by Lady Kale and Morgana. Gwen and Kale confront each other at a henge. Her wicked witch of an aunt demands for the Princess to hand over the Jewels but Gwen refuses. Kale then attacks Gwen and Sunstar and soon is joined in by Morgana. Badly outmatched, the Princess calls on the Great Spirit of Avalon and her love and sworn protector Ian is summoned to help in the fight. Ian appears as the furious Beast and his Jewel blasts the both witches and Grimm out of the way. He then calms and turns, into a human and Gwen gets into air on Sunstar with him. They go back to Tamara and Fallon as Kale follows in pursuit. Eventually Gwen lands, uses the Staff to activate the magic of the Wizard Jewels and casts a petrifying spell on Lady Kale and her minions. With that done, Gwen uses the Wizard Jewels to turn her friends back to normal. They rejoice, but suddenly Morgana shows up and quickly steals away the Wizard Jewels. She then taunts the shocked Jewel Riders, thanking them for disposing of Kale, and vanishes into a magic portal that disappears leaving the group stranded. Original script See also * List of episodes Category:Episodes Category:Second season